SPEAK
by xxTunstall Chickxx
Summary: Keladry of Mindelan reflects upon Vinson of Genlith. Injustice to women. With great power comes great responsibility. And the power of a voice, mayhap is the strongest one. Silence, Listen, Speak. Or forever hold your peace. --xxTunstall Chickxx


**Silence,**  
_Like a black cover over us,  
Enveloping us when we are scared,  
When we are old,  
Or when it, to us, is told.  
Creeping up on us in the dark,  
Slowly crushing us within,  
'Til we are silent forever._

--

Keladry of Mindelan has been told to take it and go. To stay quiet. In the shadows, hidden. Nobody likes a tell-tale. But Kelary of Mindelan is not a first year page who must do what she is told. She is older now, wiser now. But she remains quiet. Lalasa had asked, _pleaded _her not to utter a sound about it. An grudgingly, Kel had given her her word. Keladry of Mindelan never went back on her word.

But now she wonders, has she been wrong? What price does chivalry have against countless women who might or might not be hurt?

--

**Listen,**  
_Wait quietly and you will hear,  
People's sad mourns from far and near.  
Listen to their stories,  
Hear their sorrows and their worries.  
Hear stories that make you want to rip out you hair,  
Scream and scream,  
'Til your voice is no longer there.  
Listen and tend an ear,  
Until you can no longer hear._

--

Keladry of Mindelan was true to her word, as she had always been. Vinson still roamed free, though now he always stayed away from Lalasa. But Kel was not about to forgive, _or_ forget, she decided to visit the womens' baths more often.

And quietly, trying not to stand out, she talked to the women that came and went. She heard the stories, they hardened her spirit. Her anger and fury doubling, tripling in white hot rage towards the man she had sworn she'd not tell on. And she had had no idea. Women, Commoners, why couldn't they be left alone? Why was there such a fuss about them, why were they so discriminated against because of skin or sex or wealth. What did it actually matter?

Yes, there is much more to be learnt if only people took the time to listen.

--

**Speak,**  
_Help them who themselves can't.  
Sing strong and clear  
In a heart-changing chant.  
Don't keep your words to the darkness,  
Use your words to fight the heartless.  
Don't speak when you're told,  
Speak now or forever hold._

--

The chamber sorted out Vinson of Genlith without Keladry of Mindelan's interference. But Keladry of Mindelan had yet to forgive herself. She learned many things from that experience. First off, never to give your word until you've thought it through. That was number one. And second, as if she hadn't known it already, women have rights as well. But Keladry of Mindelan learned that all was not as well as she'd hoped, more women were being hurt than she had wished. More women beaten for speaking about it still.

But Keladry of Mindelan was not that ten year old page any longer. She wasn't a lady who would but whimper if her husband, or any man, laid a hand on her. Keladry of Mindelan had what too few other women had, power. Great power. The power of a voice that could be heard. And a voice she most certainly would use.

Men would forever hurt women, not all men, she knew there were plenty of good men, but there would always be bad men as well. So Keladry of Mindelan took a vow with herself that morn. And not a day goes by that she doesn't honour it when she can.  
No man touches a palace worker. Ever. Be it woman or commoner alike. Nobody even speaks rudely to them, unless they've got a wish for ridicule on the courts.

And even in Corus, though it may never, ever, be tamed; even there some of the men had given women slightly more power. There was a woman rogue. Fewer doxies than before, and the ones there were, were always armed.

Keladry of Mindelan was an influence, a good influence. And women over Tortall and Galla, Maren and Tusaine alike were following her lead.

Keladry of Mindelan had great power. With great power comes great responsibility.

And if you asked anyone, it was certainly not something Keladry of Mindelan lacked.

* * *

--

**I'm not quite sure where that one came from. I just looked at the poem I wrote and then the rest just formed as I typed. I love when that happens!**

**Alright, I had the worst day of my life yesterday and am in a little better mood today, though not much. Lets' see. first it snowed, then there were buckets of fist-sized hale and then there were sleets of rain. I was lost and walked an hour and a half under all this. There was no one around, I had no way of contacting anyone and I was freezing. Water in my shoes I walked for endless circles trying to find a way home. Which I didn't find for a long time. Cold, wet, getting owned by the hale, and walking in a deserted maze of streets was how I spent the most awful afternoon of my life. But here I am. Safe. Sound. Cold.**

**And bringing you this.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Review!**

**--**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**25/11/08**

**A month until Christmas! Oh, and turkey day to all Americans!**


End file.
